The Pet Street Trilogy: A Death in the Pet Shop
by Motleys Fanfics
Summary: My first LPS fanfic. Based on the short "Eau de Pepper". Pepper Clark is confident to find and capture her happiest scent for the International Pet Fashion Expo, but when Penny Ling assists her in doing so, she ends up taking it one step too far. Title inspired by the Batman storyline "A Death in the Family". Rated T for mature themes and language.
1. Preparation

It all began one summer's afternoon in Downtown City. Blythe was preparing the pets for the upcoming International Pet Fashion Expo. Pepper Clark was a Queen's Guard, Minka Mark was a butterfly, Penny Ling was a Japanese/Chinese maid, Vinnie Terrio was a yodeller, Sunil Nevla was an Arab, Russell Ferguson was a knight, and Zoe Trent was… well, I can't really say.

"You guys are gonna look great at the International Pet Fashion Expo," said Blythe as she got Minka into her butterfly costume.

"We look great," said Pepper, "but how do we smell?"

Blythe became confused. "Smell?"

"Yeah!" Pepper responded optimistically. "I think we have to smell happy."

The other pets were just as confused as Blythe. They just couldn't get their heads around what Pepper was talking about.

"If the judges smell happiness on us," Pepper explained, "it'll seep into their subconscious and make **them** happy. And who doesn't want a happy judge?"

"That makes sense," said Penny Ling, before Pepper shoved her tail into her mouth.

"Now all I have to do is capture my happiest of happy scents," said Pepper. "A delicate, peppermint-rosy, just-baked cupcake blend."

* * *

 **Pepper's POV**

This was it. The day I would finally capture my happiest scent.

I imagined I was in this spooky-looking castle on a summit. I was in a lab, where I stuck my tail into a tube to collect my scents. Believe me, it makes the job much easier.

"Ready, Penny Ling?" Penny Ling was operating a machine, her hair raised up like a mad scientist's. It actually reminded me of Victor Frankenstein from that _Frankenstein_ movie. Who knew?

"Ready!" she exclaimed.

"Okay, start showing me the pictures." With that said, Penny Ling flicked the switches and a TV screen came down, displaying a picture of my rubber chicken. I laughed, and produced a bright yellow fume which caused a small explosion when it dripped in Penny Ling's test-tube.

"Mmm!" she exclaimed as she smelt the scent. "Smells like vanilla!"

"Vanilla? That's not right."

Penny Ling preserved the tube and pulled the lever, changing the screen to a picture of my arrow head-bow. I laughed again, this time I produced a pink fume.

"Blueberry with a hint of jasmine!" exclaimed Penny Ling as she smelt the scent.

"Nice, but still not right. Come on, Penny Ling! I gotta get really happy!"

What happened next… ugh… I don't wanna talk about it. All I can really say is I was shown more and more pictures, laughing harder and harder and becoming more and more exhausted at equal measure.

Just thinking about it makes me wanna curl up into a ball and cry.

* * *

 **Penny Ling's POV**

So there I was, in my friend's fantasy, preserving her scents. It only made sense for me, Pepper and the others to smell 'happy' to make the judges at the International Pet Fashion Expo happy. As she put it best, who doesn't want a happy judge?

Her intentions were pure, and I couldn't say no to helping her find her happiest scent, so I generously preserved more of her scents each picture I showed her.

Halfway through, I became well aware that her scents were mixing together, but I kept preserving her scents. A couple more test-tubes later, the entire lab was filled with fumes. I coughed uncontrollably, desperately trying to fan away the fumes. I was virtually suffocating on the mix of scents, and my eyes teared up.

"Penny Ling, what's going on back there?" Pepper asked. I turned to face her, and I could tell she wasn't looking so good.

"All of your scents are mixing together!" I exclaimed, coughing. "It's too much!"

"I can't stop until I find my happiest scent!" she exclaimed as lightning flashed in the sky. I climbed back up to the machine, my tears draining down my face.

"But you're… exhausted… a-and the fumes!" I could feel my heart pulsating and racing throughout this whole ordeal. I knew perfectly well that Pepper wasn't going to quit until she found her happiest scent.

"Just… one… more!" she exclaimed.

Despite my weakened state, I rushed over to a big double-lever and pulled it with the strength I had left in me, changing the screen to a picture of, to my surprise, Captain Cuddles.

Lovestruck, Pepper produced a bright pink fume that created a heart-shaped explosion when it dripped in my test-tube. Just the sight of it made me feel a pain in my chest, but I managed to pull myself together and take a whiff of the scent. "Mmm! *cough cough* Smells like a *cough* peppermint-rosy *cough cough cough* cupcake!"

"Quick, Penny Ling! CAP IT!" Pepper exclaimed. I turned my head to a wine-bottle cork which was sitting on a table further away from me.

"Oohhh!" I groaned, placing a hand on my chest. "This... isn't good for my heart."

I rushed over to the table, grabbed the cork and used it to cap the tube. I slumped over on the table, breathing heavily. "There! I capped the tube!"

From what I saw, Pepper was laying on her front, panting. "Did you… capture it… Penny Ling?"

"Ugh…" I paused. "No." Pepper groaned in disbelief. I kept my hand on my chest, feeling my heartbeat gradually slowing down while steadily trying to pump more blood throughout my body.

Sadly, it wasn't enough, as when I took another breath, I felt my heartbeat come to a sudden halt. I twitched and clutched my chest as I felt intense pain. It felt like a dagger was being rammed through my heart.

To put it plainly, it was pure Hell.

* * *

 **Pepper's POV**

This is gonna be a little tough, but… here we go.

I was resting my head on the table, worn out from capturing my scents, when I heard a guttural moan coming from behind me. I turned around and saw it was coming from Penny Ling! She appeared to be clutching her chest and thriving on the floor in agonizing pain. I gasped in shock. "Penny Ling!"

I quickly leapt off the table and rushed over to Penny Ling. Clearly, I was still exhausted, so I didn't run as fast as usual. "Penny Ling, are you okay?" Penny Ling turned her head to face me. Her eyes looked baggy and bloodshot, and I began to realise what was happening as she spoke.

"I… *cough cough* t-told you it was… t-too… much! *cough cough cough*"

I began to tear up and hyperventilate as she coughed up a few drops of blood, which soaked into my ruffled fur as well as my tears. "Penny Ling, I'm so sorry! I didn't know this would happen! You were right; I **was** exhausted, and I didn't know what I was-"

I stopped rambling on as Penny Ling put her finger on my lips, quietly shushing me. "I-it's okay, Pepper. *cough* I… forgive you."

* * *

 **Penny Ling's POV**

As I laid on the cold, hard floor, slowly dying, I listened to Pepper ramble on and apologising for what was happening. I put my finger on her lips, quietly shushing her. I had already heard enough.

All was forgiven. Me and Pepper, we've had our arguments here and there, due in part to my sensitivity, but each time, we both managed to pull through in the end.

Using the remaining ounce of energy I had left, I pulled my teary-eyed skunk friend in for a last minute hug, allowing her to cry in my arms. I immediately let go of her and cocked my head backwards. The pain in my chest was as strong as ever, like a blazing furnace of hellfire.

"Ack-cckkk…!" I sputtered. "I see… the light!"

My vision became blurry and Pepper's voice echoed in my head, begging me not to go into the light. I just couldn't help myself. I was getting weaker and closer to death. My life started flashing before my eyes, and a certain memory prompted me to start singing a familiar lullaby.

 _Hush, little baby, don't say a word_

 _Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird_

 _And if that mockingbird don't sing_

 _Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring_

From what I heard, my singing caused Pepper to cry even more. Poor Pepper…

When I was a baby panda, my cousins Ling Jun and Jun Ling loved to play with me. Ling Jun would pick me up and cuddle me, and Jun Ling would tickle my tummy and kiss me on the cheek. Both of them would then sing "Hush, Little Baby" to me while rocking me to sleep. And whenever I fell asleep, they would always tell me: "We love you, Penny Ling. Always have, always will."

As the memories faded, my body went limp as I let out my last breath. Everything went black, and I felt… cold.

* * *

 **Pepper's POV**

I watched Penny Ling die before my eyes. She slumped over in my arms and her eyes rolled back into her head. "Penny… Ling?" No response. "Oh, no. No!"

I started shaking Penny Ling's body, desperately trying to wake her up. "Come on, Penny Ling! Speak to me! This isn't funny anymore!" I stopped shaking her and began hyperventilating again.

I dropped her body and placed my hands on her chest, at which point I started doing chest compressions in the hope of restarting her heart. I kept this up for a good amount of time, hoping it would bring her back…

...it didn't.

I stopped and stared at her body in shock and horror. I resumed crying as I realised there was nothing I could do to save my friend. "No… Penny Ling… what have I done?" I laid over her body and began mourning, crying and apologising softly as my tears drenched her fur.

Penny Ling was dead. And it was all my fault.

* * *

 **Blythe's POV**

"Wow, Pepper! That smells fantastic!" I exclaimed as I smelt the scent that filled the day camp. The smiles on me and the pets' faces didn't last, though. "Pepper?"

Pepper was rolling on the floor, moaning and crying. I didn't know why, but I knew it was something serious. "Oh, my!" Zoe exclaimed. "What's wrong with Pepper?"

"I don't know," I responded, picking Pepper up at her back. "Maybe I should schedule an appointment at the vet for her."

"Hold on!" Russell exclaimed. "What about the International Pet Fashion Expo? I spent half-an-hour putting this costume together and everything!"

"Now hold your horses there," I responded. "I'm sure we can work things out. Just let me take care of Pepper first and we'll see what happens next, alright?"

Russell nodded, and I was about to leave with Pepper crying softly in my arms before Minka caught my attention. I turned my head and saw that she was poking a comatose Penny Ling. She looked like she was knocked out by Pepper's fumes, and I could tell by the saliva dripping from her mouth. "Guys… is Penny Ling alright?"

I walked up to Minka and picked up Penny Ling's body. "I think I'll take Penny Ling with me just to be on the safe side. From what I can tell, she doesn't look too good." I left with both Penny Ling and Pepper in my arms. From what I saw, Pepper took notice at Penny Ling and cried harder. I felt pretty bad for her.

The question is, what exactly happened?


	2. Valour

Blythe held Pepper and Penny Ling tightly in her arms as she was about to leave the Pet Shop before Mrs. Twombly caught her attention.

"Hey, Blythe!" she exclaimed. "Where are you going?"

"Oh," said Blythe, "I'm just taking Pepper and Penny Ling to the vet for a checkup. Pepper won't stop crying, and... Penny Ling doesn't seem to be breathing."

"Oh, dear!" exclaimed Mrs. Twombly. "Go right on ahead, but do hurry back. You don't wanna miss the International Pet Fashion Expo, do you?"

"Me neither," replied Blythe, before leaving the Pet Shop.

* * *

It was a relatively short walk to the local Downtown City vet. As she walked through the glass doors, she was immediately greeted by the sound of a new veterinarian. Dr. Edmond Timpson, who originated from London, England, was having a phone discussion with his supervisor.

"What do you mean 'tomorrow'?" he asked, making air quotes. "No, no! You said they'd be delivered today, not tomorrow, you stupid twat! Get it sorted now, or I swear to Christ, you're out of here! Is that clear?"

He hung up, and turned to see Blythe standing at the reception desk with Pepper and Penny Ling. "Ah! So you must be?"

Blythe's voice stuttered. "Blythe. Blythe Baxter."

"Right, of course! Ms. Baxter. Aaand…" He looked down at a teary-eyed Pepper and a comatose Penny Ling. "What brings you here?"

"Oh," exclaimed Blythe, "excuse me. This is Pepper Clark and this is Penny Ling. I've brought them here for a check-up."

"Of course, a check-up. Eh—" He paused. "What for?"

"Pepper won't stop crying and I don't know why," Blythe explained, "and Penny Ling looks like she's been knocked out cold."

"Ah, yes! Just step into my office and I'll have a look at them for ya!"

Dr. Timpson led Blythe and the two pets to his office, which looked similar to an operating room. He had Blythe sit down in front of this desk, where he made himself comfortable. Blythe placed Pepper and Penny Ling on the desk, and Pepper crawled up to Penny Ling's body, weeping softly.

Blythe cringed at the sight, then directed her attention to Dr. Timpson's name plaque. "Dr. Edmond Timpson, PhD?"

"That's my name, don't wear it out!"

"Huh," said Blythe.

"So, Ms. Baxter, tell me what happened."

"Okay," Blythe began, "it all started when I was preparing the pets for the International Pet Fashion Expo."

Dr. Timpson silenced Blythe. "The International… what?"

"Never mind that," said Blythe. "Pepper here said we needed to smell happy to make the judges happy, and I couldn't get my head around it. She then produced a variety of different scents — all of which smelt fantastic! Then the next thing I knew, Pepper was rolling on the floor crying and Penny Ling wasn't moving. She looked like the smell was so strong it knocked her out on the spot."

"Mm-hmm, I see. Not to worry, ma'am. You're looking at a trained veterinarian with a PhD in veterinary nursing. Allow me to examine these feeble creatures."

Dr. Timpson got up and picked up Pepper and Penny Ling from his desk before bringing them over to the surgical table. He layed them down on the table, where Pepper kept crying for her panda friend.

"Penny Ling…" she moaned. "Please don't go. I didn't mean for any of this to happen." She continued crying as she moved closer to the poor panda. Dr. Timpson observed at the sight of Pepper hugging Penny Ling's body.

"Why's the grey one hugging the purple panda?"

"Sorry," said Blythe, "you'll have to excuse her. She's feeling a little tense right now. From what I can tell, she's feeling sorry for what happened at the pet shop."

"You have a pet shop?"

"Of course," replied Blythe. "A **Littlest** Pet Shop, to be exact."

"Why is it called that?"

"Well," replied Blythe, "to put it plainly…"

Dr. Timpson silenced Blythe. "They're the littlest pet shop pets you've ever seen?"

"Exactly," Blythe agreed.

Dr. Timpson took a long look at Pepper and Penny Ling, and grinned. "Couldn't have said it better myself."

Blythe was about to leave him with Pepper and Penny Ling before he stopped her. "So… about that Pet Fashion Expo?"

"Well," said Blythe, "I've given it a lot of thought, and I've decided — I'm leaving Pepper and Penny Ling with you and going to the expo without them."

"Hm. Courage. That's what I believe this world needs more of. Ma'am, what you're doing, right now — you've made the choice to confront the uncertainty of this situation... with bravery. Valour, if you will. I must admit, I've never seen anything like it. Not from you, not from anyone, frankly. Ms. Baxter, you go to that expo, you strike your competitors down like the hammer of God, and show them what they're up against."

Blythe smirked before walking off. "Thanks."

Dr. Timpson sighed. "Never thought I'd make a speech like that, to be honest."

Blythe waved goodbye at him. "I'll be sure to check back on Pepper and Penny Ling tomorrow. And I can't wait to introduce you to Buttercream!"

Dr. Timpson waved back at her. "That's great! Do come back when you can!" He walked back to his desk, sat himself down and watched Pepper cry herself to sleep over Penny Ling's body.

"Hold on… who the fuck's Buttercream?"

* * *

Meanwhile, at the day camp, Zoe, Minka, Russell, Sunil and Vinnie were waiting anxiously for Blythe's return.

"When is Blythe coming back?" asked Russell, nervously. "I'm starting to get worried about Pepper and Penny Ling, especially Penny Ling."

"I have no idea," replied Vinnie, "but I'm more concerned about the International Pet Fashion Expo. Do you know how long it took me to make this costume?"

Russell agreed. "Well, you probably had it better than me."

Suddenly, the door opened, and Blythe re-entered the day camp. The pets were surely relieved.

"Thank goodness you're back, Blythe!" exclaimed Zoe.

"How did it go at the vet?" asked Minka. "Are Pepper and Penny Ling alright?"

"It went as well as you could expect," replied Blythe. "Now before anyone else asks, I've given it a lot of thought, and I've decided we'll be participating in the expo without them."

The pets were shocked. "But what about Pepper and Penny Ling?" asked Russell.

"Don't worry about them," Blythe assured him. "I'm sure they'll be taken care of. I've left them with the new veterinarian I met earlier. He's a little rough around the edges, but overall, he's a pretty nice guy."

"Well," said Russell, "okay. If you say so."

"Great!" said Blythe. "Now let's just settle down and take a few minutes to clear our heads. The cab should be arriving soon to take us to the expo."


	3. Consolation

The next day, at the vet office, Dr. Timpson was trying to wake up Penny Ling. He clicked his fingers in front of her face several times; no response. "Hellooo! Panda bear! Wakey-wakey, eggs and bakey!"

Still no response. He picked up her body and started shaking her rapidly. " **HEY!** **PANDA! WAKE THE** **BLOODY** **HELL** **UP!** "

Nada from the panda. He placed her body back on the table and turned to face a sleep-deprived Pepper. "Well, I've done all I can do."

Pepper's pupils widened, and her eyes let out a waterfall of tears as she bawled. Timpson cringed at the sight. "Aw, Christ."

The door could be heard opening from outside his office, and as he quickly turned around, it was Blythe, returning with Zoe and Minka, the former of whom was holding a 1st prize rosette. The look on her face seemed most pleased; the same went for Minka, who was anticipating her visit.

"Ah! Ms. Baxter, you're back! And I see you've brought some company. Well, don't mind me. Any friend of yours is a friend of mine."

"Just thought they'd be willing to pay their crestfallen friend a visit," said Blythe, who placed Zoe and Minka on the table.

"And indeed we are!" Zoe gleefully announced.

Minka walked up to Pepper and gently stroked her head. "Hey, Pepper…" Pepper opened her bloodshot eyes and stared at Minka, who was now holding the rosette. "We won!" she exclaimed in a hushed tone of voice.

"Oh," said Pepper, wiping some tears off her face, "good for you, Minka."

Dr. Timpson put a hand on Blythe's shoulder and led her outside his office. "Hey, Ms. Baxter, do you mind if we talk outside for a bit, just to give these three some space?"

"Oh," said Blythe, "sure!"

Zoe walked over to the dismal skunk and engaged in a quiet conversation. "Hey, uhm, Pepper?" Pepper turned her eyes up to the Cavalier Spaniel and sniffled.

"I just wanted to say," said Zoe, "about all those hardships we had in the past, I just want to say…" She then held her paw out. "...no hard feelings."

Pepper stared long and hard at Zoe's paw, and eventually, she and Zoe both touched paws in forgiveness for their past hardships. Zoe even helped her out of her Queen's Guard costume. "Thanks," said Pepper, feebly. Zoe walked over to her and placed a paw on her shoulder.

"Listen," said Zoe, "I know you're still in grief over what happened at the pet shop, but rest assured, it's not your fault." Pepper looked up at Zoe. "Not my fault?"

"Of course not," replied Zoe. "As we all know by now, accidents happen."

Pepper still felt bitter about the situation as she kept crying. "Oh, quit the theatrics. I'm a burden, not just to Penny Ling, but to you as well. I'm a cold-hearted murderer, I just know it!"

Minka stepped up to Pepper as she gave off a slight chuckle. "Murderer? Don't be ridiculous! You're as human as the rest of us." She paused. "Well, as human as pets can be."

Pepper started clutching at her head, her tears streaming down her face like miniature waterfalls. Zoe steadfastly pulled Minka aside. "Minka!" she whispered. "What are you doing?"

"Just trying to console our friend," replied Minka. "Y'know, lift her spirits."

A drop of sweat drained down Zoe's forehead. "That's the point of lifting one's spirits — **consolation** — and you're not helping!"

"C'mon, Zoe!" Minka insisted. "I don't see why you have to be so tense all of a sudden. Can't you see Pepper's depressed? I'm just trying to defuse the tension."

Zoe stuttered. "Well… maybe you could be a little less… peppy? I understand that's how you are — peppy, energetic — but now's not the time to act the way you do. Pepper thinks she's **murdered** one of our own, and I would appreciate it if you could be a little more sensible."

As Minka and Zoe had their conversation, Pepper clutched at her head harder and twinged a little. She was practically clawing her own fur. And her tail stretched out further than you could imagine.

Minka eventually took notice at Pepper and nudged Zoe at the shoulder. "Um, Zoe? I'd love to talk about how to make the situation better and all, but… I think you should take a look at Pepper."

Zoe obliged, and bared the same shocked expression as Minka. Pepper looked as if she was about to emit a scent that would certainly befoul their noses and then some! They looked at each other worriedly for what was about to happen. "Crap."

* * *

Meanwhile, Dr. Timpson and Blythe were engaging in a conversation outside. "I must say, that was a daring move you pulled yesterday."

"To be honest," said Blythe, "I hate to leave a friend of mine behind — in fact, I don't think I'll ever forgive myself for that — but I just couldn't let those Biskit Bitches suck up all the glory."

Dr. Timpson became confused. "Who?"

"Oh," said Blythe, "that's not important. What's important is, we won 1st prize. And that is what I'm thankful for." She took a peek through the door's window. "Just so I could see them again. I don't think I've told you this, but I'm more concerned about Pepper and Penny Ling than anything."

She then realised Zoe and Minka were missing. "Wait… where are Zoe and Minka? I could've sworn I put them on the table a moment ago."

A frantic tapping noise caught her attention. "Huh?"

"What the hell's that?"

"Don't get me wrong," said Blythe, "but I think it's Zoe." She could hear the desperate barks Zoe was letting out from inside the exam room. "Zoe, are you alright in there?"

"Help…" Zoe gasped for air. "Suffocating… Can't… breathe…!"

Blythe became aghast and quickly opened the door, letting poor Zoe and Minka out of the room. Their pupils spun around in their eyes, insinuating that they were almost rendered comatose by the strong scent Pepper was emitting. "Zoe? Minka? Are you both okay?"

Zoe continued panting. "Pepper… whenever she's in grief… her stench smells worse than usual!"

Minka climbed up onto Zoe and panted with her. "Ditto."

Suddenly, their stomachs turned. Apparently, the scent was so strong that a wave of nausea hit them **hard**. They could feel an onslaught of steaming hot bile rise up their throats, causing them to gag. They immediately knew what was going to happen next, and how right they were, as the bile that was coming up their throats piled up in their mouths. They both placed their hands (or, in Zoe's case, paws) on their mouths, their cheeks swelling up like balloons.

Not wanting to make a mess all over the gleaming silver floor of the building, they rushed to the nearest restroom and barged in, much to the annoyance of Dr. Timpson, who followed them as fast as he could.

"Oh no, nonono! Not there! **Not** there!" As he keeled over and sighed, a disgusting retching noise could be heard from inside the restroom. Blythe walked over to the restroom door in curiosity. "Hm, strange. I've never heard of pets using the bathroom."

Dr. Timpson was inclined to agree. "Neither have I."


	4. Weak Stomachs

After what just happened with Zoe and Minka, Dr. Timpson allowed Blythe to enter the exam room while he took good care of the restroom. The sound of the door opening caught Pepper's attention.

"Hey, Pepper!" said Blythe, before she recoiled at the stench Pepper emitted earlier. "Ugh! Man, when Zoe said your scent smelt worse whenever you're in grief, she wasn't kidding!"

Pepper hanged her head in sorrow, staring at her comatose panda friend. Blythe held her nose and began talking to her. "Listen, Pepper… you don't need to blame yourself for what happened at the pet shop. I understand you were just trying to find your happiest scent."

Pepper raised her head up at Blythe. "If you're trying to make me feel better, it's not gonna work. I'm a cold-blooded, heartless nuisance. I killed Penny Ling, all because I was too damn selfish."

Pepper began crying once again, and Blythe calmed her down. "Oh no, Pepper. It's not like that. Look, I'll give you some time to calm down, and I'll check on you later, okay?"

With that said, Blythe left the exam room and let go of her nose, taking in a deep breath through her nostrils. "Phew! Fresh air at last!"

Inside the exam room, Pepper stopped crying and laid on her side, almost falling asleep until a sudden tap kept her awake. She lifted her head and looked around the room, eventually finding a familiar Netherland Dwarf Rabbit standing in front of he on the table, waving excitedly at her.

"Hidey-hepper, skunky Pepper!" she exclaimed.

"Buttercream?"

"Yes," said Buttercream, "it's me, everyone's favourite funny bunny no sweeter than honey! I came here 'cos I heard you were down in the dumps with a frown in the frumps! What's the 411, Pepper-Bo-Bepper?"

Pepper, not wanting to talk, or even make eye contact with the rabbit, pointed at Penny Ling, who was laying on the opposite side of the table. Buttercream hopped over to the panda and observed her more closely.

"Oh, Penny Ling! If I'm not mistaken, she appears to be fast asleep, but her snoozin' ain't deep. I wonder when she'll wake up?"

"She's not **gonna** wake up," said Pepper in a clearly dismal tone of voice. "She's dead."

Buttercream became confused at Pepper's response. "Dead? Pfft! Don't be a silly billy! You'll make me feel all chilly!"

Pepper's teary eyes stared at Buttercream. "I'm serious, Buttercream. Penny Ling really is dead. And I killed her." She weeped softly as she finished her sentence. Just then, a familiar snowshoe cat leaped up onto the table, wielding her ukulele.

"You know, that would make some excellent lyrics for my next song." Buttercream hopped over to her and greeted her with a big hug.

"Sugar Sprinkles!" she exclaimed.

"That's my name," said Sugar Sprinkles, "don't wear it out." She took notice at Pepper and had Buttercream let go of her so she could walk up to her. "Hey, Pepper… are you feeling okay? You don't look so good."

Pepper lightly pushed Sugar Sprinkles to the side. "Leave me alone… please."

"Oh!" exclaimed Sugar Sprinkles. She could tell Pepper was depressed; she looked like she'd been crying for days. "What's wrong? Did something happen?" She turned around to the opposite side of the table and found Penny Ling laying on her back. She gasped, and rushed over to her body.

"Penny Ling?" She gave the panda a slight nudge. "Buttercream, what happened to her?" Buttercream shrugged in confusion.

"You know what? Never mind that now. I can tell Pepper's upset, so it's my duty to keep her company. Buttercream, do you mind giving us some privacy for a moment?"

Buttercream smiled and nodded, then hopped off the table, leaving Sugar Sprinkles to keep Pepper company until Blythe came back.

"There there," said Sugar Sprinkles. "It's okay, Pepper. I'm here for you. Why don't I play you a soft lullaby to help you get some rest?"

All Pepper could do was cry. Nonetheless, Sugar Sprinkles was glad to play one of her songs for her, so she started tuning up her ukulele.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the vet's restroom, Blythe was in the cubicle while Dr. Timpson waited office. Zoe and Minka took turns praying to the porcelain god, and Blythe was quite amused.

"Wow, you two! I've never seen you so devoted to sharing before!"

Zoe brung her head out of the porcelain bowl and wiped the dribbles of puke from her lips. "Well, what can we say?"

Minka spat out a bit of puke and panted. "We're good friends, aren't we?"

"I gotta say," said Blythe, "Pepper's stench has never smelt any stronger."

"I'm inclined to agree," said Zoe. "Enough to make any of us gag. Especially Minka."

Minka chuckled slightly. "Hey, I have a weak stomach sometimes. Say, you wanna know what really makes me barf?"

"What might that be?" asked Zoe.

"Mouldy bananas," replied Minka. Zoe immediately gagged again, "Mm!", and slammed a fist on her mouth.

"Uh-oh," said Blythe. "I don't like where this is going."

"I remember when I was a young monkey," said Minka. "I ate one without realising it on a hot summer's morn. As I tried to rest, my stomach turned like a boat and a wave of nausea hit me as hard as a rock, just thinking about the sour taste, that **disgusting** black peel..."

Zoe gagged again as she felt another wave of nausea pass by. She kept a firm paw on her mouth, trying hard not to lose it; unfortunately for her, she was unable to keep it in, and she brought her head back into the bowl, loudly hurling once again.

Blythe cringed a bit, and felt a bit nauseous herself. "Interesting story, Minka. As a matter of fact, it's making me wanna barf too."

And rightfully so. She felt something coming up herself, and this was clarified by her gag reflex being triggered. Dr. Timpson knocked on the door of the cubicle.

"Hey, uhm, I don't mean to spoil the fun, but how much longer are you gonna be in there?"

"Just a minute!" said Blythe, before she introduced her head to the rim of the bowl. Loud retches, splatters and dry heaving filled the room as Blythe unceremoniously allowed her stomach to release the remnants of her breakfast.

"Well, there goes my scrambled eggs!" Blythe darkly remarked, as Zoe and Minka laughed on.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the exam room, Sugar Sprinkles was playing her ukulele for Pepper, quietly singing "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star".

 _Twinkle, twinkle, little star,_

 _How I wonder what you are._

 _Up above the world so high,_

 _Like a diamond in the sky._

 _Twinkle, twinkle, little star,_

 _How I wonder what you—_

Her singing came to a sudden halt as her nose picked up Pepper's grief-driven scent. She immediately recoiled at the stench and used a paw to wave it away.

"Eugh!" she exclaimed. "Pee-yew, Pepper! Was that you?" She grabbed a firm hold of her nose. "I know you're a skunk and all, but you really need to warn someone before you crack one off like that. My mouth was open and everything."

Pepper groaned, still overwhelmed with grief, and Buttercream hopped back onto the table.

"Never fear, Buttercream Sunday is here!"

Buttercream took a deep breath and attempted to blow the stench away for her friend, only for it to end up blowing in Sugar Sprinkles' face. Her eyes teared up as she coughed uncontrollably, desperately trying to wave the stench away. Pepper watched Sugar Sprinkles cough and sputter, triggering her PTSD caused by that godforsaken fantasy.

"Buttercream!" exclaimed Sugar Sprinkles as she kept coughing. "Are you trying to kill me?!"

"Oops!" exclaimed Buttercream, giggling nervously. "Sorry!"

Pepper's lips quivered, and her eyes started spraying tears like a fountain as she bawled loudly at Sugar Sprinkles' remark. Sugar Sprinkles immediately felt bad and went over to console her.

"Oh nonononono!" exclaimed Sugar Sprinkles as she gave Pepper a gentle hug. "Pepper, I didn't mean it! Oh, I'm so sorry! Just calm down and lie on your front, okay?"

Tears continuously drained down Pepper's face as Sugar Sprinkles laid her down on her front before going over to Buttercream.

"Quick, Buttercream!" exclaimed Sugar Sprinkles in a hushed tone. "Sing with me!"

Buttercream grinned. "On it!"

And so, Buttercream and Sugar Sprinkles stood in front of Pepper and began singing her to sleep.

 _Twinkle, twinkle, little star,_

 _How we wonder what you are._

 _Up above the world so high,_

 _Like a diamond in the sky._

 _When the blazing sun is gone,_

 _When he nothing shines upon,_

 _Then you show your little light,_

 _Twinkle, twinkle, all the night._

 _Then the traveller in the dark,_

 _Thanks you for your tiny spark,_

 _He could not see which way to go,_

 _If you did not twinkle so._

 _In the dark blue sky you keep,_

 _And often through our curtains peep,_

 _For you never shut your eye,_

 _'Till the sun is in the sky._

 _As your bright and tiny spark,_

 _Lights the traveller in the dark,_

 _Though we know not what you are,_

 _Twinkle, twinkle, little star._

Pepper's quiet weeping came to a full stop as she drifted off to sleep. Buttercream and Sugar Sprinkles sighed in relief and sat down on the table for a moment before helping Penny Ling out of her maid outfit.

"Golly," said Buttercream, "I sure hope Penny Ling wakes up soon. She's the skooshtabooshiest of all the skooshtabooshes."

"True that," said Sugar Sprinkles, grimly. Buttercream simply nodded in sombre agreement with her bleak comment.

Suddenly, Penny Ling's body twitched, quickly catching the pair's attention. It twitched a few more times and jolted slightly, then her eyes slowly flickered open. The pair were aghast at the sight.

"Penny Ling?" said Buttercream, curiously.

"She's…" said Sugar Sprinkles. "She's coming to." Her voice quickly shifted to a whisper-like tone. "Quick, Buttercream, find a heart monitor!"

Buttercream nodded and hopped off the table in search of a heart monitor. Penny Ling's eyes were squint, and she feebly turned her pupils to Sugar Sprinkles as she began to speak.

"Wh...where's Blythe?"


	5. The Panda's Judgement

Fellow petshoppers, this was it. Judgement Day.

Penny Ling was now hooked up to a heart monitor Buttercream had found in one of the cupboards. Buttercream and Sugar Sprinkles watched and waited anxiously for Blythe's return with a glimmer of concern in their eyes. Outside the exam room, the restroom door opened and Blythe calmly exited the restroom, her arm positioned on her midsection from her bout of vomiting.

She steadily walked back to the exam room; as soon as she opened the door, however, she could sense Pepper's strong-smelling stench blow in her direction, causing her to dry heave again and rush back to the restroom. This was due in no small part to Buttercream using her ears as a propeller to fan away the stench. Buttercream blushed and chuckled nervously.

Penny Ling's voice stuttered, as she still felt very weak. "Wa...was that… Blythe?"

"'Fraid so," said Sugar Sprinkles, somberly.

Penny Ling groaned, and gently flailed her arms. "What about Zoe… and Minka?"

Buttercream gasped in surprise. "They're here too?"

"I certainly hope so," replied Sugar Sprinkles.

A minute later, Blythe returned to the exam room, holding Zoe and Minka in their arms. Just to make sure, she took a sniff at the air and was generally relieved. "Phew… good that the smell's finally cleared up."

Penny Ling slowly turned her bloodshot eyes to Blythe. "Bl...Blythe?"

Blythe turned her eyes to Penny Ling and bared a look of shock and awe, placing Zoe and Minka back on the table. "Penny Ling, you're… you're awake!" She then directed her attention to Pepper, sleeping like a baby skunk. "Pepper's asleep. I think I'd better wake her up." She went over to Pepper with the intent of waking her up before Penny Ling feebly waved her down.

"Let her rest," said Penny Ling. "She looks peaceful when she's asleep."

With that being said, Blythe smartly backed away from Pepper and spotted Buttercream and Sugar Sprinkles. "Buttercream? Sugar Sprinkles?"

"In the flesh," said Sugar Sprinkles.

Buttercream then had her say. "I hope you're not in a strife, dear Blythe, but Penny Ling is feeling as meek as a leak."

Blythe turned her head back to Penny Ling and watched on as the heart monitor steadily beeped, monitoring the panda's weak heartbeat. She then slowly walked up to her and gently stroked her fur.

"How…" said Blythe, "...how do you feel?"

Penny Ling gave Blythe the death stare. "Weak… I feel… weak."

Blythe was concerned for Penny Ling, but at the same time was curious to hear her side of the story. "Can you tell me what happened?"

Penny Ling's voice was incredibly weak, but she kindly obliged. "Okay… I imagined I was in a lab… and I was in charge of capturing Pepper's scents." She coughed in-between sentences. "Further along the way… my chest hurt. I begged Pepper to stop... before something b-bad happened… but she insisted I keep going. I c-can't blame her, really. After all… all she wanted to do… was to find her happiest scent."

Zoe and Minka awed as they huddled up together, whereas Buttercream and Sugar Sprinkles followed suit.

Penny Ling continued. "Then… all of a sudden… I felt like a dagger… was being rammed through my heart. I felt like… I was suffering an eternity of unbearable pain." She teared up a bit. "I laid… on the c-cold, hard floor of the lab… and I felt weak… then… I saw myself… as an infant."

Blythe quietly gasped at Penny Ling's comment.

"I saw my relatives… rocking me to sleep… and telling me they loved me… always have… always will." Her voice started breaking as tears rolled down her face. "Then… everything faded. All I heard was poor Pepper crying… apologising hysterically. Then… my body just… gave out."

Zoe and Minka started tearing up themselves, and Buttercream gently stroked Pepper as she remained fast asleep.

Penny Ling, feeling gradually weaker, carried on. "The moment I met her… I knew… I just knew breathing in her fumes… would kill me one day." She paused. "But I forgive her." Blythe awed and continued stroking the poor panda's fur.

Penny Ling then began crying almost apologetically. "I'm… I'm sorry! I underestimated… P-Pepper's sense of humor! All she wanted... was to b-be my friend… make me laugh! And I was d-d-dumb! I d-didn't understand her… all b-because I was t-too damn... sensitive!"

Blythe got slightly closer to the panda. "Penny Ling… it's okay. I know Pepper didn't mean it. The anticipation just got to her head, that's all. It was just a freak accident."

Penny Ling feebly whimpered as tears streamed down her face, drenching the table she laid on. She slowly moved her hand to her chest, feeling a similar sharp pain she felt in the aforementioned fantasy. There on, she just stared at Blythe, deep into her soul and past it. Blythe felt chills as Penny Ling stared at her, fearing the worst.

"Bl-Blythe?" Penny Ling stuttered, continuing to cry. "I-I'm scared. I d-don't wanna d-d-d-die! I have... so much t-t-to live for!"

Blythe quietly shushed the weeping panda. "It's okay, Penny Ling. It's alright. I'm here." Blythe moved closer to Penny Ling and kissed her on the cheek, holding her hand along the way.

Suddenly, Penny Ling twinged and grunted, clutching her chest and clenching her teeth, prompting Blythe to let go of her hand. Zoe, Minka and Blythe were all startled by this, and their concern grew more prominent thereafter.

"Penny Ling?" said Blythe.

Penny Ling's voice strained as she felt immense chest pain. "I see… my ancestors… c-calling me home!"

Blythe started to panic as Penny Ling finished her sentence. "Oh, no. Penny Ling, whatever you do, stay away from the light!"

Not much else could be said to describe how Zoe and Minka were feeling; they felt just as panicky as Blythe. Penny Ling clutched her chest and gently flailed her legs, nearing death's door as she turned her head to Zoe and Minka.

"I… I love you all. Always have… always will."

"We love you too!" exclaimed Zoe and Minka, as their eyes watered. The three all watched Penny Ling let go of her chest as she took her last breath. In less than a minute, she slowly closed her eyes and her body went limp. Her ears drooped, and she let out one final, prolonged sigh.

Blythe, Zoe and Minka were left shocked and horrified. Buttercream and Sugar Sprinkles turned around and spotted Penny Ling's limp body, with Blythe holding her hand. They both walked over to the panda, going past Zoe and Minka, and stared long enough at her body to realise what had happened.

Penny Ling... had died.

Blythe simply stared at Penny Ling's body, utterly floored. Soon after, her eyes began to tear up. Just watching Penny Ling die before her eyes triggered PTSD-inducing memories of her mother's death.

Her mother, Lauren Baxter, passed away from a severe lung infection relating to pneumonia when she was younger. Her passing influenced her to start doodling clothes designs to try and escape the pain. The trauma still lingered with her, however, and Penny Ling's death was the straw that broke the camel's back.

Without warning, Blythe burst into tears, crying almost as hysterically as Pepper. She laid her head on Penny Ling's chest, sobbing loudly. Zoe and Minka turned and pulled each other in for a hug, all the while tearing up themselves. Buttercream began quietly weeping, and Sugar Sprinkles consoled the poor rabbit and cuddled her.

Minka cried softly in Zoe's arms and looked on at a sleeping Pepper. "How do we break the news to Pepper?"

"Let her sleep," replied Zoe, gently patting the crestfallen monkey's back. "Right now… we need a moment to ourselves."

Zoe, Minka, Buttercream and Sugar Sprinkles stayed put and listened to Blythe's uncontrollable sobs as her head laid over Penny Ling's body. They all began mourning their fallen panda companion, as the bone-chilling sound of Blythe's cries filled the room. They all stared at her lifeless body, their tears soaking into their fur.

Zoe spoke as she comforted Minka. "Farewell, Penny Ling."


	6. Requiem

Later that evening, Pepper was still fast asleep. She then flickered her eyes open and yawned, getting up on two of her feet. "Phew! What a day. Thanks, Sugar Sprinkles, I really needed that."

She turned to the opposite side of the table to find it was completely empty. "Sugar Sprinkles? Buttercream? Zoe? Minka? Penny Ling? Hellooo! Blythe? Blythe, are you still in the bathroom?" She looked around the empty exam room, and eventually caught a glance at Dr. Timpson, out of uniform, forcing a quick yelp out of her.

Timpson simply waved at the skunk. "Hey."

"Oh!" Pepper panted in relief. "It's you. You're the doctor, right?"

"Clever guess."

"Hey…" said Pepper, "where's Penny Ling? And Blythe? And Buttercream? And Sugar Sprinkles?"

"Gone out."

Pepper became shocked. "Gone out? Where?"

"Where else? The park. I was leaving the toilets and they made their way to the exit. Their eyes were pouring like the Beddington Park waterfalls, if you ask me."

Pepper's eyes widened as she finally got a clear idea of what was going on.

Outside, the sun had set and the sky was accompanied by dark grey clouds, making it look as if a storm was hovering above Downtown City. Blythe and the pets were at Downtown City Park, where a memorial service was being held in remembrance of Penny Ling. Timpson brought Pepper to the park's entrance and placed her on the sidewalk.

"Thanks for the lift," said Pepper.

"Don't mention it."

Pepper spotted Blythe, Zoe, Minka, Buttercream and Sugar Sprinkles on a hill, standing in front of a grave dug for Penny Ling. From the looks of it, she'd brought Mrs. Twombly, Russell, Sunil and Vinnie along to pay respect to the deceased panda. Youngmee Song, niece of Christie Song, was also present at the funeral, and was holding Blythe's hand sympathetically. Pepper immediately made her way towards them, and Blythe was the first to take notice.

"She's coming," said Blythe, watching Pepper rush towards the group.

Russell, Sunil and Vinnie all reacted with shocked expressions on their faces. They practically feared Pepper's presence, Russell in particular. He felt nothing but sheer dread as Pepper approached them, and his heart skipped a beat. After hearing what had happened at the pet shop, they feared that what happened to Penny Ling would end up happening to them as well. Their perception on Pepper would never be the same again.

Pepper finally made it and brushed Russell and Sugar Sprinkles aside, then stopped in front of Penny Ling's grave. Penny Ling was laid to rest on a bed composed entirely of bamboo, set down inside a shoebox, her hands positioned on top of her chest and enforcing a tight grip on her ribbons she would normally use for rhythmic ribbon dancing — something she would never be able to do again.

A tombstone was placed over the hole that was dug for her. It read:

 _Here lies_

 _Penny Ling._

 _"I love you all._

 _Always have, always will."_

Pepper simply stared at her body in utter disbelief. She took another step forward and kneeled at her grave. The only sound she could let out was a horrified squeak as her pupils widened, almost taking up the whites of her eyes. Her arm reached out for the body and began gently stroking her fur. Her eyes teared up, and she whimpered, her lips starting to quiver. She got up closer to Penny Ling's face and gave her a kiss on the forehead before pulling herself back.

Her voice broke as she whispered, "I'm sorry, Penny Ling."

All of those feelings of guilt and grief came flooding back to her, and she could bare it no longer, as she started bawling once again. Blythe walked towards her as tears ran down her cheeks. She kneeled down at the grief-stricken skunk and picked her up, bringing her in for a hug and allowing her to grieve.

Russell walked up to the grave and stared at Penny Ling. Pepper's words from that fateful day about 'smelling happy' echoed in his head, and that only fueled the adrenaline that was coursing through his veins. He then turned his eyes to Blythe holding a crying Pepper in her arms and whimpered before directing his attention back to Penny Ling. His eyes teared up, and a teardrop fell from his right eye and landed on her body, absorbing into her fur, where they would stay implanted for generations to come.

As he looked on at her grave, he finally managed to speak: "We love you, Penny Ling. Always have… always will."

* * *

The next day, Pepper was sleeping on her side, next to Penny Ling's grave. She had already been buried three feet deep in soil, and Pepper was one to realise this the moment she woke up. She got up on her feet and picked up a few specks of dirt before lightly tossing them on the soil. She gave off a weary sigh, still feeling guilty for the incident at the pet shop.

She turned her head to the tree Penny Ling was buried at, and found that it was the home of Shivers the squirrel. Pepper became mildly annoyed, remembering the day he first stepped foot in the day camp. Shivers himself stuck his head through the hole, and spotted Pepper laying against Penny Ling's grave.

The squirrel waved at the depressed skunk. "Hey, Pepper!"

"Hey, Shivers," replied Pepper, bitterly.

"I heard about what happened," said Shivers, "and I can't say I don't feel sorry for ya! Do you mind coming in for a minute so we can, uhm, talk it through?"

Despite holding a grudge against Shivers, even after helping him clear his home with Blythe some time ago, Pepper reluctantly agreed to his offer. She made herself comfortable on the floor and the pair sat down for a conversation.

"So tell me," said Shivers, as he held his tail, "why do you feel so glum?"

"Well," said Pepper, "I wanted everyone to smell happy for the International Pet Fashion Expo. And Penny Ling agreed to help. And…" She sniffled. "I took it a little too far…" She started tearing up. "And now… she's… gone! And it's all my fault!"

"Pepper…" awed Shivers, "why on Earth would it be your fault? Blythe told me what happened at the pet shop was an accident, so there's no need to blame yourself for it."

Pepper wiped the tears from her eyes and hung her head in self-shame. "Oh, what would you know? You never even knew her."

"Of course I did!" exclaimed Shivers. "I remember the first time I ever set foot in the playroom."

As Shivers rambled on, the memory of when Pepper first met him forced an uncontrollable bout of anger deep inside of her — of which she simply couldn't keep in any longer. She quickly turned to Shivers and glared at him.

"Oh, yeah. I remember that too. How you hogged all the food, took forever with the water, took our toothbrushes?! Yeah, I remember that **vaguely**. Penny Ling was my friend… and you treated her with nothing but disrespect."

As Pepper's maliceful commentary continued, her tail emitted her natural musk to express her feelings. Shivers knew it wasn't going to be pleasant, so he immediately held his nose whilst continuing to listen.

"You know, the first time I saw your smug, little face, I knew you were good for nothing. I could just **smell** trouble on you."

"Yeah," said Shivers, nasally, "I can tell."

Even with his nose clamped shut, he could tell the stench was getting stronger, so he took a deep breath and prepared to hold it for as long as Pepper continued ranting.

"We were better off without you. Penny Ling is dead, and all you care about is your so-called "gathering". You don't care for Penny Ling, not one bit! So do yourself a favor, and mind your **OWN DAMN BUSINESS! _AND THE SAME GOES FOR YOUR BEESWAX!_** "

Shivers immediately leaped out of the tree and laid himself on the floor, gasping for air. He quickly got himself back on his feet, panting heavily. "Alrighty then… I'll leave you for a few minutes to calm down." He ran down the hill and over to Blythe, who was sitting down on the park bench, being consoled by Youngmee.

"Hey, Shivers," said Blythe. "What was that I just heard up there?"

"Oh," said Shivers, still panting, "it's just Pepper. She's feeling a little tense right now over what happened at the pet shop."

"One of the five stages of grief," said Youngmee. "Also known as the Kübler-Ross Grief Cycle. I've read all about them: Denial, Anger, Bargaining, Depression, and finally, Acceptance. Right now, she's in 'Anger'."

"In that case," said Blythe, "we'll just leave her be for now."

Youngmee sighed. "If I could only talk to her, I'd be able to help her through the pain."

And rightfully so. Inside the tree, Pepper remained on the floor of Shivers' home, instantly regretting lashing out at him. This was made evident by a tear from her right eye streaming down her face.

* * *

Later in the afternoon, Pepper laid on her back, speaking to herself. She had entered the 'Bargaining' stage. "If only I realised what I was doing sooner, Penny Ling would still be alive."

Unbeknownst to Pepper, Youngmee took a peek at her through the through-hole. On first sight, she could tell she was feeling incredibly forlorn. She took her eye out of the through-hole, her nose donning a clothespin, as being the soft-spoken, yet intelligent girl she was, she was well aware of a skunk's tendency to emit their strong, unpleasant stench.

"How's Pepper?" asked Blythe, as she walked up to Youngmee.

"She's gone into 'Bargaining'," said Youngmee. Her voice took on a hum-like tone thanks to the clothespin. "She's beginning to think if she had realised what she was doing, Penny Ling wouldn't have passed on."

Blythe felt bad for Pepper, having gone through a similar phase when her mother died. "Oh, it must be so difficult for her, having to mourn."

"I know," said Youngmee, who pulled Blythe in for a hug. "But you know what they say; time is of the essence."

"Indubitably," said Blythe.

* * *

Later on in the evening, Pepper stood in front of Penny Ling's grave, giving herself time to properly mourn. She was in the 'Depression' stage from this point forward, and the haunting memories of the incident still lingered with her.

Zoe and Minka walked up the hill to talk to her. Zoe was holding her dog bone chew toy in her mouth, then dropped it as she sat down next to Pepper, with Minka sitting next to her on the other side.

"Pepper?" said Zoe. Pepper turned her head to the pooch and simply uttered, "Hey."

"You still grieving?" asked Minka, who placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Yep," replied Pepper.

"If I'm not mistaken," said Zoe, "you seem to be going through the five stages of grief."

"Clever guess," said Pepper.

"Blythe told us about them," said Minka. "She said she hated to see you go through all this emotional turmoil."

Pepper turned her head to Minka. "Oh, really?"

"Of course!" replied Minka. "And us too, especially since it wasn't your fault in the first place."

"Stop trying to make me feel better," said Pepper. "It's pointless. I let my selfishness get to my head. I've been a terrible friend to Penny Ling. She begged me to stop… but I wouldn't listen. She didn't deserve to die this way. She didn't even deserve a friend like me."

Zoe awed. "Don't say that. You've been a good enough friend to Penny Ling. Maybe not the best, but I just know you still cared for her, almost as much as we care for you. Believe me when I say this, we're just as distraught as you. But everyone has their own way of coping. Mine's my doggy bone." Zoe picked up her chew toy and hugged it.

"Mine's bananas," said Minka. "Blythe prefers to talk it through with her friends."

"How can I possibly cope?" said Pepper, still depressed. "If I hadn't been such a careless bitch, Penny Ling would still be with us. I don't deserve to be her friend."

Zoe, still hugging her chew toy, looked on at Pepper and felt sorry for her. It was then that she decided to drop the bone and wrap her arms around the poor skunk. Pepper quickly caught wind at Zoe's symbol of consolation and wrapped her arms around the spaniel in response.

"It's okay, Pepper," said Zoe. "You have us. We're right behind you all the way."

"We'll help you get over the pain sooner or later," said Minka, who joined in on the hug.

Pepper sniffled, and pushed herself to speak. "Promise you'll stay by my side."

"Always," said Zoe.

"To the bitter end," said Minka.

Pepper allowed tears to flow from her eyes once again, and as she continued hugging Zoe for as long as she hugged her back, she gave off a slight smile.

The trio then settled down and Pepper held Zoe and Minka close as they looked on at the grave of their fallen panda companion. It would be quite some time before Pepper would enter the 'Acceptance' stage, but simply put, she'd have to learn to cope.

T'was the only way.

* * *

Meanwhile, Buttercream and Sugar Sprinkles were sitting in front of the pond. Sugar Sprinkles was holding Buttercream, who softly cried on her lap. Sugar Sprinkles lightly stroked the fur of Buttercream's head in order to comfort her.

"It's okay, Buttercream," said Sugar Sprinkles, quietly shushing the poor rabbit. "Everything's going to be alright. Penny Ling's in a much better place now, looking down upon us from the skies."

"So…" a familiar voice uttered. Sugar Sprinkles turned her head and saw Timpson standing before them.

"You must be…"

"Sugar Sprinkles."

"And is that the 'Buttercream' I've been hearing about?"

"Obviously," replied Sugar Sprinkles. Buttercream solemnly lifted her head and saw the veterinarian for the first time in her life. Timpson made himself comfortable at the edge of the path with Buttercream and Sugar Sprinkles.

"Who might you be?" asked Sugar Sprinkles.

"Dr. Edmond Timpson, PhD in veterinary nursing. But you can call me… Ed."

"Well," said Sugar Sprinkles, "nice to meet you, Ed. This is Buttercream Sunday." Buttercream's head dropped back on Sugar Sprinkles' lap. "Don't mind her. She's so upset she doesn't feel up to talking at the moment."

"I see. I take it the panda's death has taken a toll on her?"

"Indeedy-Swedey," said Sugar Sprinkles, doing Buttercream's alliterate talking for her. Timpson chuckled at Sugar Sprinkles' comment.

"Good one." He paused. "You must be taking things real hard."

"Sure are," replied Sugar Sprinkles. "Pepper, most of all. She thinks she killed her, which I, personally, have to call bullshit on. I may not know Pepper as much as the other pets, but I know for a fact she wouldn't stoop down to such a level. She's as innocent and pure of heart as the rest of us."

"You have feelings for that… thing?"

"Of course," replied Sugar Sprinkles. "Not as laid back as I am, but sweet and kind-hearted all the same."

"Hm. Curious. I reckon things around here won't be the same without the panda."

"You got that right," replied Sugar Sprinkles, somberly.

"You know what…" Timpson turned his head to Blythe and Youngmee, who were sitting on the bench located next to the pond. "I think Ms. Baxter over there would be more than happy to babysit you both."

"Really?" said Sugar Sprinkles.

"Of course! From what I've been told, Buttercream likes to liven things up around that place she calls "Littlest Pet Shop"."

"And your assumptions would be correct," said Sugar Sprinkles. "She's usually very happy and bursting full of energy. At times like these, though, she's always downbeat and gloomy."

"Well, maybe the pets can keep her company for the time being. At least until the grey chick fully recovers."

Sugar Sprinkles smirked. "It's a date." Sugar Sprinkles and Timpson both shook hands as a sign of bonding.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go up to Ms Baxter over there, lift her spirits."

With that. Sugar Sprinkles got Buttercream back on her feet and accompanied her over to the bench Blythe and Youngmee were at. Timpson watched them walk off and grinned as he stayed up and watched the sunset.

As the evening approached, a familiar-looking spiky ball, whose color scheme was a mixture of light brown and dark brown, rolled up to him. He picked it up, and the ball stuck his face out, revealing himself as Russell, who was looking rather morbid.

"Ah!" He paused again. "And you must be…?"

 **Fin~**


End file.
